puella_ludio_homura_magicafandomcom-20200213-history
TOMOE MAMI
Latest Status L35 PUELLA MAGI HP: 125/125 Corruption: 74/3115 Current action: Talking to AKEMI HOMURA Status Conditions: N/A Description Tomoe Mami is a fifteen-year-old third-year student in Mitakihara Middle School, and is one of the upperclassmen best known to the juniors. She is kind, gentle, polite, and studious, but can seem distant to people as she rarely is able to participate in extracurricular activities or accompany her friends to the mall. Even so, her good figure and personality have gained her many admirers, all of which she has had to reject. This unfortunately only increases the rumours around her, which she bears with a smile. STATs * STR 10 * DEX 15 * INT 17 * WIS 20 * CON 12 Attacks * MAMI MUSKET: A musket with one ball, both composed of ribbons. Deals 230 - 370 physical damage. Accuracy 2/ Range 100m. Can be telepathically controlled by Mami. * MAMI RIBBON: A ribbon up to 1000m long. Has 220 HP. Takes half damage from blunt attacks. To rip, STR check vs. Mami. * TIRO FINALE: A giant cannon composed of ribbons. Deals 3556 - 4444 physical damage. Accuracy 5/ Range 100m. Mami must touch it to fire. Requires 2d3 seconds to aim. Firing before the aim incurs a penalty to hit of -3 per second skipped. Skills * CRAFT (COOKING) EXPERT * ENCHANT (ITEM) SKILLED * HEAL SKILLED * JUMP+ EXPERT * MAGICAL CONSTITUTION GRAND MASTER I * MAGICAL DEXTERITY EXPERT * MAGICAL STRENGTH EXPERT * WEAPON PROFICIENCY (MACES) PRACTICED * WEAPON PROFICIENCY (FIREARMS) GRAND MASTER IV * WEAPON PROFICIENCY (WHIPS) GRAND MASTER V Specials * BULLET: Wraps another ribbon around a fired bullet to leave a trail. * BULLET: Causes bullets to deal 30% physical damage and 70% fire damage in a spherical volume. * TRAP: Conceals a gun within a magical space that appears and fires when a target triggers it. * GRID: Lays out thin fragile ribbons over an area of 100m x 100m to sense movement in it. * THREAD: Turns the ribbons thin and sharp. History TOMOE MAMI is the veteran PUELLA MAGI of MITAKIHARA TOWN, having guarded the town since 2008. 1 Her primary weapons are yellow ribbons, which she can manipulate, control, and modify seemingly at will. She has additionally learned to enchant and transform them into guns, primarily muskets and cannons, for improved deadliness. Her current partner in activity is AKEMI HOMURA. 2 In 2008, TOMOE MAMI and her parents, TOMOE TOBEI and TOMOE LAURA (nee MAZZANTI LAURA), were involved in a head-on collision with a sixteen-wheeler. The incident was immediately fatal for both TOMOE TOBEI and TOMOE LAURA, but KYUBEY found TOMOE MAMI before she died. Due to the contract formed, TOMOE MAMI’s life was saved. She has lived alone in the family apartment ever since. In 2008, TOMOE MAMI enrolled in MITAKIHARA MIDDLE SCHOOL, where she has studied ever since. She is an outstanding upperclassman, and enjoys a good reputation with the juniors. She maintains an average record of schoolwork, but is well liked by her teachers. Her classmates treat her with a mixture of coolness and resentment. Between 2003 - 2008, TOMOE MAMI was enrolled in MITAKIHARA PRIMARY SCHOOL. She was extremely friendly with many of her fellow students during this period, though has lost contact with all of them since. During this period, she also discovered a talent for cooking, particularly tea and desserts, which added to her near legendary reputation at this time for such. She still maintains a habit of occasionally making her own desserts, which she brings to school and shares with classmates as a way of maintaining goodwill, if not friendship. 1 List of WITCHES encountered 2 List of past PUELLAE MAGI of MITAKIHARA TOWN Relationships *Akemi Homura (75) (Student) * Kyubey (83) (Mentor/ Companion) Category:Characters Category:Puella Magi Category:Mitakihara